Standing on the rooftop
by Proudly-Myself
Summary: What happens when the love of your life leaves you. Akuriku. A gift for my gf. song used Rooftops by Lostprohets


Standing on the rooftop

By: Byebye908

WARNING! AXELXRIKU, Axel&Riku, Akuriku you get the point.

_When our time is up,_

_When our lives are done,_

_Will we say we've had our fun? _

Riku always been the dude everyone wanted in high school. After moving into a house with his sweet heart Sora, the world seemed to be prefect. Sora and him were both earning a good amount of money. They'd been so deeply in love till lately. They'd scream and fight every night. Riku couldn't believe it when he come home from work to find Sora in tears. He went to hug Sora but Sora just pointed to the suitcases. Riku looked confusingly at Sora.

"Goodbye Riku, this is my house and I'm kicking you out." Spoke a calm man named Sora with blue as the sky eyes, brown hair poking everywhere and a smile worth a million bucks. Riku couldn't say a thing so he just walked out leaving his stuff behind. He got into his car and drove off knowing Sora was serious. When he finally stopped he was in front of the clock tower in this small little city. He got out of his car and walked up the stairs to the top. He always thought what it was like to fly and now he know.

_Will we make a mark,_

_This time._

_Will we always say we tried. _

Only one thing came to Riku's mind and that was Sora. He couldn't get him off his mind. "Sora, how could you do this to me?"

_Standing on the rooftops,_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops,_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops,_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_This is all we've got now,_

_Everybody scream your heart out. _

Riku didn't see the car pull up beside his own down below. A man with wild red hair spiked back came out of the car. He was tall and lanky. He looked up at the silvered hair man up on the clock tower. Watching his hair swirl around his head and face knowing something was up. He rushed up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Good bye Sora, I always loved you but it's time for me to go now." Spoke the silvered haired man as he leaned forward.

_All the love I've met,_

_I have no regrets,_

_If it all ends now,_

_I'm set. _

The red haired rushed forward and grabbed the man's waist before anything could happen. "What the hell do you think your doing?!?!?!?" Screamed the silvered haired man.

_Will we make our mark,_

_This time._

_Will we always say we tried? _

"Saving your life." Spoke the red head calmly into the silver heads ear. "The names Axel, got it memorized?"

"What ever let me the fuck go." Spoke the silver head with angry dripping from his words.

"No way buck shot." Spoke Axel.

"LET ME FUCKING GO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed the silver headed boy thrashing in Axel's arms.

_Standing on the rooftops,_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops,_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops,_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_This is all we've got now,_

_Everybody scream your heart out. _

"Why are you wanting to jump? Is it cause of this fucking Sora kid?" Spoke Axel calmly. He felt the man tense at the name. 'Who was this Sora kid anyway?' Axel wondered.

"Because he was the love of my life....Or so I thought." Spoke the Silver head man dejectedly.

"Come on, there's no need to kill yourself he doesn't deserve you. Your better then him."

"But I loved him." Tears started to fall from the silver headed man's eyes. Axel noticing this stepped back pulling him along turning him so he could full on hug him.

"What's your name?"

"Riku Trident."

"Will Riku Trident, do this with me scream I don't need him?" Riku nodded and turned to face the city below. Axel held his hand up counting down from three to one on his fingers.

"I DON'T NEED HIM!!!!!!!!!" They both shouted out together.

_Standing on the rooftop,_

_Waiting till the bomb drops,_

_This is all we've got now,_

_Scream until your heart stops,_

_Never gonna regret,_

_Watching every sunset,_

_Listen to your heartbeat,_

_All the love that we've felt. _

"Makes you feel better I came up here because I was kicked out of my house by my dad. Got a place now to stay but I just need to get away." Spoke Axel.

"I came home today and, me and Sora been going through a rough patch, but I came home to a house with all my things packed up and him telling me to get out we're done for good. I have no where to stay now."

_Standing on the rooftop,_

_Waiting till the bomb drops,_

_This is all we've got now,_

_Scream until your heart stops,_

_Never gonna regret,_

_Watching every sunset,_

_Listen to your heartbeat,_

_All the love that we've felt. _

"No reason to kill yourself. You may not know me but I'd like to get to know you."

"I need Sora, I don't have a home or anything. My stuff still back there."

"I co-own a hotel you can stay there till your back on your feet. For free of course."

"I couldn't do that."

_Scream your heart out_

_Scream your heart out_

_Scream your heart out_

_Scream your..._

"Yes you can and you will you don't need Sora. Your strong."

"You don't even know me."

"But I can."

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out_

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out_

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out_

_This is all we got now_

_Everybody scream your..._

Riku nodded his head he may as will take it better then out on the streets. The two began to walk off but before Riku went down the stairs he ran back to the ledge. "I'M STRONG I CAN TAKE IT!!!" He ran back and followed Axel down the stairs with a small smile on his face. Hoping for a new happy life.

A/N: I know sucks o will.


End file.
